what happens when we throw in a mage?
by celestriadragon
Summary: a mage has gone to heaven city, how will she change the story from the game? in a lot of different ways.


This is my first jak 2 fic. Either you like it or not. Anyway this is the first one where we met my character Selene and learn all about her. And when she does get the heaven city the story is from the beginning of them game. Hope you enjoy and please review"  
  
"To many to speak of mages is to for tell death. Many of the common are to fearful of them to know they are like them in some ways, but not in others. Unlike the common folk we cannot be killed or die unless your souls are unwoven from the cosmos. Even now only one of my kinds has learned how to do such a thing. She is also the only of whom I have heard of any species that can do such a thing. Luckily all mages know that the reason she did so was because of a great injustice done to all mage kind."  
  
"Even now as I sit here I can see her outside casting spell after spell that she has created from long hours in the library studying. She believes that it all has to do with the prophecy involving her birth. After nearly five thousand years you would think she would stop believing in it. I remember it well though for I was the one who heard it, foe it was hear in this very mageholt that the sage Avery gave birth to her daughter a daughter whom was named Selene who in the years to come would rule as corona of the north, save thousands of years of mage knowledge and add to it as well from her journeys to planets far from our own. For she and only she among magekind has the power to warp from anyplace on one plant to another. Although many of mage kind can travel in such manner on one world to go to one that none of us have ever seen before is an even greater astonishment"  
  
"All of this was mentioned in the prophecy of her birth but aside from that there is even more that she has not yet done.  
  
She the child of the moon and stars  
Born only when the two points of the cosmos  
Touch  
To her is given the power of magic  
More potent then that of all Together housed in a single  
Body  
She will save all knowledge of all for she  
Is the savior of all.  
  
She will be born of power to cut ties  
And destroy even those whose soul is one with the  
Cosmos  
She will add more to the library of  
Cosmos for she shall travel to other worlds and in them  
Bring either hope or despair  
  
She will save all mage kind  
But before hand she will disappear and never be seen again  
Again  
For she shall only be loved  
Be the monster of darkness and all others will either pity or fear  
Her  
Until she unbinds herself to forever be with the monster  
Who will save both hers and his own world  
Forever  
  
"I now begin to fear for most things mentioned she has done except to met the ' monster of darkness' and the disappear and save our kind. For soon the time will come even now she prepares for the journey to leave for another world and I know deep down it is the last I shall ever see of her"  
  
Rain fell down as Selene finished her spell. Making the stones of the balcony turn a deeper shade of gray from the water. She ran her fingers back threw her brown hair causing most of the smaller braids done in random places come loose.  
  
"Making sure your leaving on a horrid day so everyone will go to see you off"  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not" she replied coolly, turning to face the older woman.  
  
"You know at least I would come to see you off Selene after all I always have. I have been there for all except one great thing you did. I was even there for your birth," she said pointing her staff at her.  
  
"Draga has there ever been time when someone has thought you annoying?" she asked.  
  
"Yes indeed your mother was one of many of them too. Of course many of them thing I'm younger them then too with my looks."  
  
"I can believe that" she looked over the woman. Except for the few grays in the red/brown hair she looked only 30 years old. She still had a young face and a firm body. Draga stood nearly two feet over Selene who was five six and she looked younger then her too.  
  
"Well at least you look around your age it's hard being five thousand and not having a teenager coming up to me and asking me who my teacher is. Then me telling him I'm older then his teacher by a quarter of what I've livid."  
  
"Well it's better then having the teachers yell at you for doing to much magic and soon needing to rest, then having to tell them I'm nearly ten times older then any one in the holt!"  
  
"I see now Draga why did u come to see me?"  
  
"Well I think it's time, time for you to leave. Well no what I mean is I think it's your time to leave forever as the prophecy says. And I know what you're thinking you haven't finished everything yet but you may finish it away from home in another world."  
  
"It's alright Draga you'd the only one to miss me remember. Wait those teenage boys would too"  
  
Laughing both began walking into the massive building and towards Selene's room.  
  
"Did you pack everything you need yet?"  
  
"Yes and a few more incase it is time for to leave forever"  
  
"Good. Did you shrink it first so you could more?"  
  
"Yes Draga and I have two bags aside from my usually one"  
  
"What about weapons? Are you bringing your staff and that metal thing that shoots more metal? What about your flying staff?"  
  
"Yes, yes, and yes because I can't really take it out of my skin and for the last question yes"  
  
"Well I guess I'll met you at the platform later"  
  
"Alright then"  
  
Selene kept walking until she came to her room and sighed. She had hoped no one else aside from her would believe this was the last time she'd ever see home again. It would be harder with Draga there, and she had actually summoned the rain to fit her mood. She hadn't even thought about the fact some mages would come to see her off for the last time.  
  
"O well" she said grabbing her bags.  
  
She soon arrived at the viewing platform at the top of the Holt. 'At least not many people are here'  
  
"I'll miss you Selene"  
  
"And I will miss you Draga"  
  
As they embraced Selene could feel the tears running down her face as well as Dragas. As they let go she picked up her bags again and turned to the center when there was a small hole with rain falling in.  
  
"Good-bye my home" she whispered and was gone in a blink of the eyes. 


End file.
